Una dulce historia de 100 en 100, Golden Pair
by Youjibell
Summary: serie de drables de 100 palabras de la golden pair, pasen a leer un minuto de una dulce historia. shonen Ai
1. Declaración

**Declaración**

_oo-o-o-o-o-oo_

_Ahora que veo sus ojos me asusto._

_Sonrió para él, pero tengo miedo._

_Tal vez una sonrisa lo arregle todo._

_Pero con él ya nada es así._

_Solo me queda una opción_

_Y después de esto sobrellevar lo que acontezca._

_Lo tomo de los hombros y respiro con fuerza._

_Al cerrar los ojos solo puedo sentir la humedad,_

_La respiración y sobre todo la calidez de sus rojos labios._

_Lo sé muy bien ya nada será igual._

-Te tardaste mucho- _me dice sonrojado, una bella imagen_.

-Te quiero Eiji- _le declaro para mi sorpresa._

-Ya lo sabía- _sonríe… soy feliz_


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a Mitsuki, gracias por esperar pacientemente las actualizaciones

**o.o.o.o Caer o.o.o.o**

* * *

**Pov´s Oishi S.**

Dicen que los gatos siempre caen de pie.

Yo siempre creí que era verdad.

Hoy me di cuenta de que, esta regla puede variar.

Apenas toque su rodilla y sollozó

-_Oishi, me duele_- sus ojos llorosos me tentaban.

Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-_vamos, solo es un rasguño_- le dije mientras le puse una venda

- _es que yo nunca me caigo, "los mejores reflejos de Seigaku"-_ recalco.

-_deberías prestar más atención_- le dije mientras solté su pierna

Le sonreí, y caminé; su sonrojo fue hermoso y pude escuchar un leve

-_como si fuera fácil teniéndote cerca_- me sentí tan feliz.

**Drable 100 palabras**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opuestos**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

BY: No one is Holly

**P**ov´s **O**ishi S.

_Las tardes son aburridas, tareas, entrenamientos, todo es aburrido aquí_

_Además, no es como si fuera el tipo de persona a las que todos quieren hablar._

_Tampoco es como si fuera apuesto._

_Más bien soy del tipo aburrido._

_Pero cuando estoy con él. Sonrió. Y hasta puedo decir, me divierto._

_Él es así. El tipo con el cual todos quieren hablar._

_Además de que es por mucho, atractivo._

_Porque él es del tipo divertido._

_No entiendo que busca en mí y no quiero saberlo,_

_Cuando estoy con él pasamos de la tranquilidad a la euforia en minutos._

_Ese es nuestro encanto._

100 plabras.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Atardecer**_

* * *

_-------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------_

_Pov´s Kikumaru E._

_Me gusta el atardecer desde aquí,_

_Es una pena que, para que él esté a mi lado_

_Una excusa siempre tenga que dar; un llanto falso._

_Una falsa riña y un conjunto de pantomimas bien actuadas_

_Para llegar hasta aquí y que llegue por mi_

_Para ver el atardecer juntos._

-Hoy también se ve lindo- _me dice con su sonrisa_

- Si, esta vez te perdonare- _sabe que miento, nunca me enoje_

-Igual mañana, puedes pelear para venga tras de ti- _lo miro sorprendido, no tenía que hacerlo notar._

-solo si me das un beso- _en verdad amo, venir aquí._

**100 palabras**

**Espero k les guste… nadie lee… nadie aprecia los drables …¬¬ y k, se aguantan puedo publicar jaja XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Miedo

* * *

Pov´s Oishi S.

_Todos dicen que el valor es muy importante,_

_Y no lo voy a negar, y al menos hasta ahora_

_No me considero alguien cobarde; sin embargo_

_Ahora tengo miedo. Desde que estoy con él tengo tanto miedo._

_Miedo de perderlo, miedo de no darle lo que merece._

_Miedo de que me deje de amar por ser como soy._

_Un dolor que sale de mi pecho y llena mis ojos de angustia._

-Te quiero, Oishi- _pero que se esfuma rápidamente_

_Al oírlo hablar dulcemente y mirarme cálidamente._

-Y yo a ti- _y así, él mismo me da la confianza que pierdo._

_100 palabras._

Ok. Parece k uno tiene que quejarse para que dejen review jajaja o suplicar por ellos jajaja XD no se me da eso nyaa u-u XD en fin aki otro cap de Oishi jeje amo sus traumas

Muchas gracias a sus review, los aprecio mucho y en momento se los comente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Belleza**

* * *

**Pov´s Kikumaru E.**

No es que sea feo, es solo que no muestra su belleza

Creo que es una persona de las más hermosas que conozco

Dulce y agradable, sobre todo tierno y preocupado.

Sus ojos, tan profundos y serios sin dejar de ser amables.

No es que físicamente sea feo

Es solo que, es tan notoria su belleza interna que nadie ha notado la externa

Lo que lleva a observar su cabeza.

No es que tenga una cabeza "ovoide" es solo el peinado.

Simplemente no le favorece, y para mí eso está bien

No quiero que nadie más vea su verdadera belleza.

100 palabras.

inspiración gracias a musa-chan jajaja por k llegue a esa idea hablando del cabeza de huevo jaja XD


End file.
